The Pasta Household (creepypasta story)
by VoxelHunt
Summary: a new guest arrives at the pasta house, and Jeff has to confront his old friend, who seems different than their last encounter, will Jeff fall for this guest's mysterious tricks? or will he figure this person all out and reveal why this person is really here... gore/death/swearing/light lime/possible lemon?/M-mature
1. Chapter 1

8:22 AM

Monday morning

*the pasta household*

The entire house was dead silent, not a single voice was heard…

Except from the kitchen…

In the kitchen, BEN is seen chugging down a gallon of milk, while several others are rooting him on the side lines.

"GO GO GO GO GO!"

It just seconds, BEN throws the empty gallon of milk on the floor and starts to jump around the table.

"I DID IT! YES!" BEN shouted.

The cheering and screamed was aborted when slender man walked into the kitchen.

The room grew quiet as all eyes laid onto the slenderman in his blue jammies, and little snickering is heard from the pastas.

"Is that my almond milk on the floor?" said slenderman.

The quiet laughing soon stopped, as all eyes lied onto the milk carton, and on the carton said "almond milk" with a poorly drawn slenderman doodle was on it.

Everyone looked back at slenderman, and all together they said…

"No"

Slenderman let out a grunt and wandered off back to his room.

The small giggling from before begins into pure laughter, BEN lied on the table rolling around in laughter.

Jeff held up the milk carton and continued to laugh as well, until slenderman walked back inside.

"BEN gets off the table, you already broke like five, and you'll be paying for the new one, AND MY MILK."

Slenderman focused his paper blank face to Jeff.

"And Jeff, we will be having a guest over tonight, and it will be someone you know, so look nice will you?"

This was the first time Jeff has heard slenderman speak to him in such a reassuring voice, he would usually scream at him, but for some reason, he sounded like he really wanted Jeff to be prepared tonight, no games, no jokes, dead serious.

Jeff just nodded his head in a puzzled like way, wondering what or who is coming over tonight, and why Jeff had to be well dressed…

Jeff's P.O.V

Big old slendy leaves the room in his crappy blue jams, while I noticed the whole room had their eyes darted to me.

"Uh, what?" I said.

"Who's coming over Jeff?" said BEN in confusion.

I wanted to know who it was more than anyone in the room; it had to be someone I knew for awhile…

Maybe it was Nina?

Nope, she's too preoccupied with her jerk boyfriend, eyeless jack.

Maybe its rake!

Hmm, well I don't think he'd like to come over, he isn't very social…

All these people I know seem to either hate me or have something better to do than talk to me.

"Maybe it's another fan girl, you better get the net Jeff" BEN said with a joyful grin.

I punched BEN in his arm, and then began to think more and more…

"Screw this, thinking about it would ruin the surprise" I shouted.

I looked over to masky, who was too distracted with his phone to do anything.

"Masky, who are you talking to?" I asked.

Masky only continued to text, until he lifted his head from the phone to me.

"Oh no one really, just the guest we'll be having tonight." Masky replied.

BEN's and my jaws dropped from surprise, and we instantly crowded around masky.

"Who is it masky!?" BEN shouted.

Masky instantly shut down the phone and placed it in his big hoodie pocket.

"It's none of your concern guys so back off, and Jeff…"

I looked at masky who seemed to have a concerned look on his face…mask thing.

"You better look good tonight, I'm pretty sure your life depends on it." Masky snickered.

My heart stopped at what masky said, and yet again, the rooms eyes lied down at me, some eyes looked scared and some looked surprised, but BEN's eyes were the eyes of a drunken idiot.

I swallowed hard, fearing what or who might come over…

A few hours later…

I knock on slender's door hoping he'll open up, but all he gave was a grunt and a few slams behind the door.

*the door opens*

"What do you want Jeff?" slenderman said in an angry tone.

I rubbed the back of my neck trying to ask slenderman for help…

"you said I need to look good tonight, but as you know I only have freaking hoodies, so do you mind giving me a suit or something?"

The bone in slenderman's face resembled the face of surprise; he then grabbed me with his tentacles and dragged me in.

"Ok ok! Let's get you handsome Jeff! Not one piece of you will remain disturbing!" slenderman said in a girlish like voice.

My eyes widen from what slendy said, I'm guessing I'm going to die in his room…

Slender opened a closet revealing…suits…a lot of suits.

Well, slenderman rarely wore different things, so this wasn't much of a surprise…

He grabbed a few suits and started pulling them in front of me, trying to see which one suits me (ha, that's a joke).

He then found one that resembled his classic one; he then threw it at me.

"Change in the bathroom down the hall, and put some of this on!" slender demanded.

Slenderman then handed me a little bottle of cologne, it said "Slen'que."

Since when did slender get his one cologne brand?

I did a mental face palm; I couldn't do it with my own hands since they seem to be full of crap.

I then walk out his room and enter the bathroom, only to see BEN asleep with the sink's water running.

I kicked BEN's leg to wake him up; it didn't seem to work…

I then lied my stuff down and lifted the small elf, and tossed him into the hallway, literally threw him.

I locked the door behind me and began to change…

A few hours later…

I sit on the couch, with a worry written all over me, BEN sat next to me holding a pack of ice on his head, and he probably got that from me throwing him at the wall.

"Calm down dude, you're thinking whoever is coming over will kill ya!" BEN said with calmness in his voice.

My eyes darted to BEN who looked drunk as ever…

"What if whoever is coming over DOE'S want to kill me?!" I replied.

BEN rolled his eyes, and patted me on the back.

"Well, do you know anyone with a grudge against you?" BEN questioned.

That was a good question; do I have anyone who has a grudge against me?

I don't remember anyone who hates me so much, so I guess there's nothing to worry about?

I sighed softly…

"I don't think so" I replied to BEN.

"Then stop worrying Jeff, you're a killer! You shouldn't be scared" BEN said.

I felt completely stupid for over reacting to this, this was just a guest for god's sake! And I'm a killer, why should I be scared!?

I should be the one who scares people!

And at the moment I heard the doorbell go off, and I jumped off the couch and slammed into BEN, probably causing him more pain.

Slender instantly darted to the door, and began to open it.

My heart was racing; the suspense I was enduring was brutal…

Who is it!?

And the figure came to view; well it was more of a person than a figure…

Pale skin, black dress, black hair…

I didn't realize who it was until this person turned her head, revealing…

"Jane?!" I shouted.

BEN darted his eyes back and forth, and then focused at me.

"Well I guess you should be afraid Jeff!" he said with a happy tone.

This is a FanFiction I wanted to do for while, but I've been too preoccupied with school to do it, so I'm pretty happy I was able to get this out!

This isn't a one shot! I'll continue this whenever I have the chance

Reviews are appreciated :D


	2. Update!

Hello everyone!

I am very sorry for the long hiatus, but I'm back and will be continuing SOME stories.

I am sadly discontinuing "before the generation" due to lack of motivation and ideas for it, sorry if you were interested in that story

Anyways, I wanted to say thanks for notifying me on one user stealing my fan fiction "they talk."

Glad he's no longer around to cause more trouble, and also I'm very happy to see how great the pasta household has become!

I honestly wasn't going to continue it anytime soon but to see a few fans of it, I will now continue it

(Chapter two is already being worked on :D)

Well this seems to be all that needs to be said, so goodbye chaps!

-VoxelHunt


End file.
